Daughters of the Moon: Mourning
by smellysocks101
Summary: After Catty left, Vanessa feels miserable. Not to mention her own choice coming up also. She needs to rely on her friends to help her in her time of need. Sequel to Daughters of the Moon: The Change
1. School

CHAPTER 1

Vanessa sighed as she stared at the clock in her classroom. School wasn't as fun as it used to be when her best friend Catty was there to make her laugh. Vanessa started thinking about all of the fun things they use to do. "_Psst..._ Vanessa!" Jimena whispered. _"Psst..._ Vanessa!" Tianna hissed.

_Vanessa answer everybody now!_

Vanessa snapped back to reality and noticed her textbook was soaked with tears. "What?" Vanessa hissed to Jimena. They all pointed down at Vanessa's feet and she looked down and what she didn't see scared her. Because of her feelings that she felt for Catty, her molecules started separating and she was

becoming invisible. That was power. Vanessa and Serena aren't like anyone. Tianna and Jimena aren't regular friends, and Catty isn't just a missing person. Serena and Vanessa are Goddesses. Daughters of the Moon. Sent here by the Goddess Selene to protect the world from the evil called the Atrox. When Vanessa's emotions go crazy,

so does her molecules. They separate and she becomes invisible. Each daughter has a dark side and Vanessa's is the daughter of Pandora. Serena's power is to read mind and manipulate others. Her dark side is that she's the key. She's lecta, or the chosen one, she can go into the frigidus ignis, or the cold fire and become the Goddess of the Dark.

Tianna and Jimena were Goddesses, but they had to choose from forgetting there were ever Goddesses and losing their powers or disappearing. Jimena had premonitions and could see the future. Tianna used to be able to move things with her mind, but they both decided to lose their powers. The remaining daughters decided it wasn't fair that they didn't know where the

daughters would go and fight the most evil in the world. Last, was Catty. She used to be able to time travel. Catty had to choose 2 days ago, and to Vanessa's and the others demay, Catty decided to disappear forever and becoming a gaurdian angel. Vanessa looked back down at her feet and all of her legs looked like little gnats. Vanessa shook her legs, until her molecules snapped

back together.

Vanessa went back to staring at clock.

_Now I wish Tianna's power. To move the hands faster._

Serena started laughing.

_Vanessa? You don't like school anymore? Wow. That's a different Vanessa._

Vanessa flashed Serena a smile. Since Serena could read her mind, she could always cheer Vanessa up.

_Thanks!_ Serena said through her mind. Obviously, Serena read the compliment that Vanessa said thought.

Serena gleamed and smiled.

Vanessa smiled. She looked back at the clock and started counting. "3...2...1..." She whispered.

_Ring!!!!!!!_

Vanessa quickly grabbed her messenger bag and got out of the class. She tapped her foot impatiently and waited for her friends. "_Vanessa! Que pasa con tigo?_" Jimena laughed as she met up with Vanessa. "Yeah, geometry used to be your favorite subject." Tianna laughed along with Jimena. Serena walked with them and said, "Michael turning in

3-2-1" Right then Vanessa saw Michael.

Her friends walked around and when they were passed Michael they turned around to face Vanessa. She blushed when they started making kissing faces at her. Michael turned around and started laughing. When they realized that he was looking, they quickly ran away. Crashing into people on the way.


	2. Break Up

CHAPTER 2

"Well, then now that they are gone, would you like to hang out?"

Vanessa smiled and took his hand. "Where do you wanna go?" Vanessa asked. She wanted to on one more special date. She was thinking of breaking up with him. She just needs time without a boyfriend. Her 17th birthday was coming. She was deciding to forget. But, still. If she had a boyfriend, he'll become curious. No, she couldn't do that. She wanted to break up with him. It was now or never.

"Michael, it's over." _Oh, ice baby. That was cold. I needed to be soft!_

"What did you say?" Michael asked. Vanessa could see the tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Vanessa whispered.

Michael blinked and acted as if it didn't hurt him. He cleared his throat and said, "Well, I guess it's over." He turned around and started walking. Vanessa opened her mouth to say more, but she held it in. She wanted to do that. She shouldn't feel bad. He probably broke alot of girls' hearts. Vanessa thought.

Vanessa took a deep breath. "I just did what every girl would never do." Vanessa told herself.

She looked around and found out everyone was looking at her. All of the girls showed delight in their eyes.

"It's because they know Micheal's open now." Serena said putting her arm around her shoulder.

"_Chica_ why did you do it? I thought you loved him." Jimena asked.

"I thought I did too. I just did it." Vanessa said shaking her head.

Tianna kicked her skateboard up with her foot and grabbed it.

"C'mon before all the guys try to get you." Tianna laughed.

Vanessa smiled and followed them.

Serena looked up and saw Stanton staring at her. They all stopped and waited for Serena to catch up. Serena ran back to them. "He's keeping something. From me. He won't let me in his mind." Serena said looking back at him. Vanessa turned around and saw him concentrating hard on keeping her out.

Vanessa pulled on Serena's arm.

"C'mon _chica_. Maybe it's something about the Atrox he doesn't want you to see." Jimena joked.

Vanessa knew that Serena didn't take it as a joke.

"And what do you mean that?" Serena yelled.

"Cool it _chica._ I didn't mean it that way. I was joking."

Vanessa couldn't help it but laugh.

Serena glared daggers at her and dared her to continue laughing.


	3. Encounter

CHAPTER 3

"Vanessa que tu queder for your birthday?" Jimena asked looking through shelves of clothes at Vanessa's favorite store. "Jimena, thanks, but remember my mom's job? I get free clothes." Vanessa laughed. Jimena laughed and shrugged. They looked around the mall and saw Stanton near a jewlery store. "It looks like he wanted to go in." Tianna whispered in Vanessa's ear. Vanessa nodded her head and turned away to look at Serena. Serena ran back to the store they just got out of. Jimena, Tianna, and Vanessa all turned to where Stanton stood.

"Oye! What did you do to her? " Jimena asked charging towards him.

"What are you talking about?" Stanton asked tilting his head.

"Our friend does not run away crying for nothing." Vanessa hissed.

"Yeah, so save us energy and yourself and tell us what you did!" Tianna yelled.

Stanton just smiled and before he walked away he said, "You'll find out soon."

Jimena narrowed her eyes and and her eyes followed Stanton turn into a shadow and go out of the mall.

Tianna and Vanessa pulled Jimena into the store and went to look for Serena.

"Where do you think she cou-" Vanessa tried.

"Shh, do you hear that?" Tianna asked.

They listened and heard loud sobs coming from the dressing rooms.

Jimena pushed in front of Tianna and Vanessa and ran towards the crying.

"My God. There is this girl crying like crazy in the dressing room. She's so annoying. Like, we can't dress and try on clothes in peace?" A prep said walking out of the dressing room.

"Hey, watch it! That's our friend in there! So you better back off!" Jimena said trying to jump the preps. She would've, but Tianna and Vanessa held her down yelled for the girls to run.

As they ran off, Jimena pushed open the dressing room door and looked around.

Tianna and Vanessa followed and opened a stall.

Serena looked up and Vanessa trembled a little seeing the sight of Serena.

Her mascara starting running and her eyes were swollen 2 times their regular size.

"Chica, que pasa?" Jimena asked falling down next to Serena.

Serena shook her head, "Nothing."


	4. Serena

CHAPTER 4

"What are you talking about? You just ran into a dressing room stall and literaly cried your eyes out." Tianna asked. Vanessa looked at Tianna and gave her a look that told her to shut up.

"Serena, what happened? No lies." Vanessa asked joining Jimena at comforting Serena.

Serena swallowed hard and tried to speak, but when she opened her mouth only sobs came out.

"Breath, Serena. Breath." Tianna said.

Serena took a deep breath. "I went into Stanton's mind, and the only thing I read before he took me out was that he doesn't want to date me anymore." Serena said. She broke into sudden cries that could be heard through the whole store.

Jimena stood up and yelled, "Yo le dije. Si se rompre le corazon, he'll regret the day, he ever met Jimena Castillo!"

Vanessa hugged Serena and whispered, "We'll kick his butt."

Serena smiled and nodded her.

"Come on. You don't wanna look desperate for some vato." Jimena said wiping Serena's face with a paper towel that was on the floor.

"You're right. Why am I crying over Stanton?" Serena asked herself. She broke down crying again. "Now what's wrong?" Vanessa asked.

"I need him. I'll die without him" Serena sobbed.

Vanessa shook her head. "Why don't you beat him to the punch and break with him the next time you see him." Tianna asked.

"Because I don't want to."

"It's okay if you do. I broke with Michael and I'm not crying." Vanessa thought. But she was thinking about Michael. She couldn't stop thinking about him.

"Thanks Vanessa. Great advice." Serena said sarcastically. Vanessa could hear Serena say 'liar' under her breath.

"Ok, so I can't stop thinking about him. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't take out advice." Vanessa whispered to Serena.

Serna looked at Vanessa's eyes and sighed. "I guess you right."

Serena got and held the bench next to her and balanced herself.

"Come on chica. Let's get out of here. I need to find some preps."


	5. Hangin' in the House

CHAPTER 5

Vanessa walked to her house.

_Tomorrow, Serena's stepping in the cold fire_

Vanessa shuddered. She didn't think she could watch one of her best friends turn to the dark side. Vanessa reached into her purse and grabbed her keys. She unlocked the door and walked inside and looked at the clock. It read 9:30.

"Mom's still probably working." Vanessa said out loud.

Vanessa walked to her room and lay down in her bed. She fell into a deep sleep.

She kept waking up in the middle of the night and then woke up 1 hour before sunrise. She couldn't go back to sleep. She got up and got dressed. It was Saturday and Vanessa promised Jimena and Sammy that they would meet in the evening and secretly watch Serena turn over. Vanessa dressed in a floral shirt and a red skirt. When she put on her shirt, her phone rang. She let the answer machine get it, so she would know whose

calling.

Hey this is Vanessa. Unfortunately, I can't come to the phone right know, so please leave you name and message after the beep.

BEEPPP!!!!!

"Vanessa? Are you there? Vanessa!"

Vanessa jumped on her bed and grabbed the phone. "Hey Jimena."

"Ok, I thought you were out of your house." Jimena asked sounding relieved.

"Is everything alright?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah, sure. Take a nap. We're gonna be out late tonight. Remember?" Jimena asked.

Vanessa smiled weakly, "Yeah, I remember."

She was kinda waiting for the night. She can't to see Serena stand up and break up with Stanton. Vanessa smiled to herself and but then she always thought that Serena and Stanton were going to be together forever. Literally. Vanessa shrugged her shoulders. She had to admit, before she liked Stanton, but know, for breaking Serena's heart; she wishes Stanton could drop dead.

But, unfortunately, he's an immortal.


	6. Michael's house

CHAPTER 6

Vanessa walked to her car and opened the drivers' door and started the car up. She started driving and then she stopped in front of Micheal's house. She turned off the car, but stayed in it. She took a deep breath and got out of the car and walked up to the door. She was about to knock when she noticed the door was unlocked.

_Michael never minded when I came in without knocking when we were dating. I'm here to ask to be together, so..._

Vanessa opened the door quietly and closed it. She heard the TV and walked towards the living room. Vanessa was about to call Michael's name, but instead she stopped in her place. Michael was on the couch kissing a girl.

"Michael?!?"

Michael looked up surprised. "Vanessa?" Vanessa looked at the other girl and remembered her from her economics class. "What are you doing?" Vanessa asked her voice shaking. "The question is, 'What are you doing here? In my house.' "Michael asked getting up.

Vanessa walked back and said, "I had something for you, but I see you're too busy with Rachael." saying Rachael with attitude.

"What?"

Vanessa shook her head and walked towards the doors. Her heart felt like it's been ripped out. She wiped her tears as she reached her car.

"Vanessa what did you want to te-" Michael stopped. He looked down and Vanessa held her breath as she looked down to where he was looking at. Her legs were dissolving. "Oh, no. Not now." Vanessa whispered. Vanessa focused her power and let her legs snap back together. Michael looked at her oddly and shook his head. "Must be the sun." Vanessa heard him whisper. Vanessa started breathing again.

"What did you want to show me?" Michael asked.

Vanessa shook her head, "Nothing."

"Please?" Michael asked stepping so close she can feel his body heat.

Vanessa took a deep breath,

"How do I know you won't just laugh at me?"

"Look at me. I won't hurt you."

"I can't- it's too embarrassing. Just go back to Rachael."

"Vanessa..."

"I shouldn't have come here."

"Please just tell me."

Vanessa looked into his eyes and opened her mouth.


	7. Come Back To Me

CHAPTER 7

Everyday I try to play, another game.

But my heart can't take it.

I try to find another boy, but all the while,

I can't face it

Why do I miss you so much?

I wanna stop this hurt inside

Oh baby please, give us one more try.

Baby come back to me in my heart I still believe,

We were meant to be together so whatever it takes.

Baby come back to me, I should've never set you free,

My baby, come back

You know you miss your Baby V, and I can see

that you think about me

So, why do you act like you don't care,

like all this love between us isn't there.

I know that you're upset, I know I did you wrong

I know that you want me to pay for all the pain I've cost

But, in the end it all comes down to just one thing

It's you and me, so I sing.

Baby come back to me in my heart I still believe,

We were meant to be together so whatever it takes.

Baby come back to me, I should've never set you free,

My baby, come back


	8. Gettin' back together

**Sorry for being so short**

CHAPTER 8

Vanessa finished and looked at Micheal. He was smiling at her and she started blushing.

"I told you, it would be embarrassing. I know you don-"

Vanessa was cut off when Micheal quickly leaned over Vanessa and kissed her.

_I needed that_. Vanessa thought.

She gently pushed him off her and whispered, "What about Racheal?"

Micheal sighed walked back into his house and almost tossed Racheal out of his house.

He motioned for Vanessa to get into his house and she sat down on his couch. She rested her head on his shoulder and watched the movie. She started getting more and more tired. She closed her eyes and she opened them again. Her cell phone was ringing and vibrating in her pocket. She looked over and saw Micheal sleeping too. She picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Vanessa, chica! Where are you?"

"Jimena?"

"Chica where are you?" She asked angrily.

"I'm sorry. I'm over at Micheal's-"

"And you rather be there than here? Vanessa what happened you promised-"

"Jimena, cool it. Vanessa what are you doing?"

"Tianna? What are you talking about?"

"Hello? Serena stepping into the cold fire?!?"

"Oh my God! I didn't know! I thought I only fell asleep for a min-"

"Whoah! What were you doing sleeping there? Never mind."

"I didn't do anything!" Vanessa yelled into the phone before Tianna laughed and hung up.

She leaned over Micheal and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left.


	9. Cold Fire

**Sorry, it took so long. School, with the most important test of the year. The FCAT…….. blah, I hate you. Anyway, here you go!!**

CHAPTER 9

Vanessa quickly dove into her car and turned on the engine. She backed out of the driveway and drove to where Tianna told her they were while Jimena was screaming in the background. Vanessa parked the car against the curb and got out. "Jimena!" Vanessa whispered. "Over here!" Tianna and Jimena gestured behind a bush. "Come Vanessa! She's about to step in the fire." Tianna said excitedly.

Vanessa hid behind the bush and looked towards the fire that she saw. Serena was only 2 feet away from the fire. She looked around and her eyes looked towards the bush. She ran towards the bush and reached behind her neck. "Jimena, here. I don't want it burned." Serena said passing her moon amulet to Jimena. Jimena looked up and tried hard to keep her tears in her eyes. Vanessa smiled and thought

that if Serena could make a decision like this, then Vanessa can make her decision, which she's been trying to forget about.

"I just wanna tell you guys, I'll always love you." Serena whispered.

Vanessa looked straight into Serena's eyes and nodded her head. She watched Serena slowly walk back to the fire. Serena looked back at them before she stepped into the fire with out another word. Vanessa watched as Serena stopped shivering and Vanessa could tell that Serena started enjoying it. The fire grew bigger and Vanessa could feel the coldness from where she was and they all started shivering. Serena stepped out and

Vanessa winced when she felt the darkness around Serena reaching them. Serena's eyes started glowing yellow in the moonlight.

"What's he doing here?" Jimena spat.

Vanessa looked to where Jimena was glaring and narrowed her eyes in fustration. Stanton materialized in front of Serena and Serena crossed her arms over her chest and opened her mouth to break up with him, but Stanton stopped her with a kiss. Vanessa watched as she saw Serena give in and kiss him back. Vanessa groaned. "I knew she couldn't do it." Vanessa whispered. Vanessa saw Serena push Stanton away and

she started building her power inside her as she started screaming at Stanton. Vanessa smiled, "That's it Serena."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came to watch you, of course."

"Don't play games with me Stanton I read your mind, you wanna break up."

Followers crowded around Serena and Stanton.

"What?"

"You heard me. I know what your planning. So, I'll beat you to the punch. I'm breaking up with you."

"No, that ruins everything..."

"What are you talking about?"

Vanessa listened closely and looked at them.

"Vanessa? Jimena?" Tianna whispered.

"Yeah," they whispered back.

"What do you think they're going to do?" Tianna asked.

Jimena and Vanessa shook their heads. "I don't know," Jimena said. Vanessa watched Serena and Stanton staring at each other silently.


	10. An Unexpected Proposal

CHAPTER 10

"What does he want?" Jimena said getting up. Vanessa pulled Jimena down, "Don't do anything. This is her battle. Not ours." Vanessa whispered.

"What is he going to do?" Jimena said under her breath.

Vanessa looked and Stanton was walking closer to Serena. Vanessa held her breath. "What-"

"SHHH!!!!!"

They watched as Stanton reached into his pocket and took out a little case. Vanessa, Tianna, and Jimena held their breath. Serena took a sharp breath.

He went down on one knee and looked up a Serena. "What-?" Vanessa started, but the rest was stuck in her throat. Serena started jumping up and screaming.

"Did he- she?" Jimena asked.

"Uh huh," Tianna said her voice shaking. They started screaming and they jumped up. They ran over to where Serena and Stanton were kissing.

"Serena! You're engaged?" Vanessa asked

Serena nodded, "Yeah, and I've never been happier." She said looking up at Stanton

and kissed him on his cheek. "But didn't you say that you didn't want to date her anymore?" Tianna asked. "Yeah, don't you get it?" Jimena asked practically

laughing. "Get what?" Vanessa questioned. "Well, how can you date someone when you're married?" Serena asked. Vanessa smiled,

"So, Mr. and Mrs. Killingsworth? Got any plans for your wedding?" nudging Serena in the ribs. "Wait, isn't Serena suppose to be our enemy now?" Vanessa asked. Serena tilted her head and shook her head, "I don't know," she said slowly. She looked at Jimena and Jimena said, "What was the last thing you said?" Serena thought

for awhile until Vanessa asked, "Didn't you say 'you'll always love us?' "

Serena looked at Stanton, "Do you think that did it?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "When did you say it?"

Serena looked at them in concentration.

"Serena, didn't you-?"

"I said it right before I stepped in the fire."


	11. At Home

CHAPTER 11

"I don't get it." Vanessa thought as she walked home.

Serena thinks that the Atrox granted that. But will it really do that? Seriously, The Atrox. Grant a wish like that?

Vanessa walked to her room and picked up her notebook and started writing down lyrics. When she got bored, she tossed it aside and walked over to her wall calendar and crossed out the day that just passed.

"Well, tomorrow is my big day. My 17th birthday." Vanessa sighed. She couldn't disappear like Catty. Unlike her, she wanted to stay alive. She walked over to her mirror and brushed her hair. She put her brush down and sighed. She rolled her seat over to the computer and checked her email.

"Happy Birthday Nessa!!"

Vanessa smiled. "Thanks Tianna,"

Vanessa went to the next email. It was a $20 coupon for Hollister. "I'll might need this..." Vanessa whispered pressing the print button. She reached over to the printed coupon that she just printed with her new printer. She rolled her chair over to her bed and picked up the remote and turned on the t.v. She put MTV and looked at the musc video that was playing. It was

Fall Out Boy's "This ain't a scene"

This ain't a scene, it's a God d$# arms race.

This ain't a scene, it's a God d$# arms race.

Vanessa jumped when she heard knocking on her window. She walked over to it and found Serena leaning against the wall and looked out into Vanessa's backyard. "You know? It's a good view from here." Serena said continue looking around. "How are you standing on nothing?" Vanessa said looking down. Half of Serena's body was a shadow. "I didn't kow followers could

turn half shadow and the other half stays solid?" Vanessa asked.

"They can't. I'm special. I'm the Goddess of the Dark. Remember?"

Vanessa smiled. "Yeah, I remember. It was only a couple of hours ago. Tomorrow, I'm choosing to forget. Unlike, Catty, I wanna see everyone get married. First, with you." Vanessa said.

Serena smiled and looked down and her ring. She started playing with it and her smile slowly faded.

"Do you think I'm too young to get married?" Serena asked looking up at Vanessa.

"No, of course. I mean you're an immortal now. Getting married now is great." Vanessa said. Vanessa said what she was thinking. She really felt that way.

Serena smiled again and Vanessa knew she already she read her mind.

"You don't have to hide it. I already know you went in my mind. I didn't feel it, but I just know you." Vanessa laughed.

"See you at Planent Bang tomorrow?" Serena asked.

"After Jimena does her thing to me, of course!"

Serena smiled, "Adios!"

Serena blended into the shadows around her and Vanessa smiled watching Serena leave.


	12. Planent Bang

CHAPTER 12

Vanessa sat in Jimena's car looking out the window as they parked in front of Planent Bang."What was I doing st your house again?" Vanessa asked for the 12th time. Jimena clenched her teeth and sighed heavily. "You just needed a ride." Jimena said. Vanessa sighed. She didn't liked being yelled to by Jimena. Vanessa stepped out of the car and instantly, she felt everybody's stares on her. She smiled and walked to the line. She went to where

Tianna and Serena were standing.

"Hey, " Serena chirped

Vanessa smiled and took out her money to pay for her entrance.

"It's all right miss. Someone already paid for you." The bouncer said.

"Who-"

But Vanessa was cut when Serena pushed her inside and smiled.

"You paid for me?"

"Well, not technaqly paid. But yeah." Serena nodded.

They waited until everyone was in the club and they started dancing.

"So, you and Micheal are back together?"

"Yeah, how did you know?

"Lucky guess." Jimena said nudging Serena.

Vanessa thought they were hiding something but that thought started fading away. Vanessa looked down and saw Serena's ring.

"Is that an engagement ring?" Vanessa asked surprised.

Serena looked down at it. Vanessa reached for it and saw the design. It was a half moon traced over with diamonds.

"Yes." Serena said slowly.

Vanessa tilted it and looked at it in the light.

"It's beautiful." Vanessa finally said. "Who gave it to you?"

Serena smiled, "Stanton."

"That conceided and hot headed guy? Clearly can't you do better?"

Serena's face started getting mad. But it soon faded.

"I have my reasons."


	13. Afterword

AFTERWORD

AFTERWORD

Later on, they told Vanessa about eveything that has happened in the past 2

years. She took it harded than Tianna, especially about the part about Catty.

In about 1 year, they graduated high school,

Micheal proposed to Vanessa. She opened her own paint shop and was the

flowerwomen along with Tianna at Serena's wedding. Jimena was her

brides' maid.

Serena moved to Nefandus to live with Stanton, but nlater on moved back to L.A.

After, Tianna and Derek had a child out of wedlock, and they eventually got married. But after 3 years, they got a divorce.

Of course there is Pandia. She is Jimena.

She's getting prepared to find the new daughters.

They always saw the Atrox near them, but never thought it would bother them

or their family.

Until they all had children.


End file.
